Recycled Air
by LittleMermaid325
Summary: A little ficlet consisting of drabble from each of the Mauraders and Lily on love. Oneshot. A tad bit of slash. T. fun stuff like that.


_(A/N): A bit of drabble from each of our favorite marauders and Lily on love. Based loosely on my fanfic Broken Rainbows. Blah blah blah, I own nothing, I hope you life my ficlet._

* * *

His eyes were a lovely shade of hazel; all of the colors of autumn were there. You could get lost in them for hours, never realizing you were staring. My stomach flipped every time I saw him, and I had to consciously talk myself out of an erection, thinking about non sexual things: sandwiches, homework, my great aunt Dora.

Being with him was torture; I no longer know how to act around him. He doesn't even know; I don't really want him to. It's hard to say how he would react if I told him, I mean, he's one of my best friends, telling him would probably ruin everything.

And I would stare at him, and he would stare at her, and then I would go shag a hundred girls hoping this obsession with him was just a phase that would soon pass.

oOoOoOo

Is it possible to be in love with two people at once? It has to be, because there's no other way to explain how I feel, and neither love is less than the other.

With her, it's easy. Everyone knows how I feel about her, and everyone knows she feels the same. She just has to get over this whole hating me thing, and maybe pull that stick out of her ass.

Him on the other hand, what can I say? No one can know, no one can ever know. It's simply not accepted in most of wizarding society. Besides, he's so obviously not interested in men. The number of girls he's shagged speaks tons.

oOoOoOo

Boys are so infuriating sometimes. He wants me to go out with him, to say yes, but how can I when I know he loves another? I don't even know if he's aware of it, but I can see the way they steal glances at one another, each looking away as though embarrassed. I want to be with him, really I do, but I want his whole heart, not just part of it. I couldn't handle being with someone, loving him so dearly, and knowing he will never feel quite so passionately about me.

Is it selfish, for me to want all of him, when he can't give me that? What if one day the two of them realize the desire they share for one another? Where would I be then? Would he leave me? Or would he try to conceal a relationship from me, thinking he can keep us both, and be okay with it?

oOoOoOo

You know that moment, when two people stand before one another, the question hanging heavily in the air, each afraid to speak, to ask, and then, suddenly as anything, pull into the others arms to give and receive a most passionate kiss, heartfelt and pure, only to than pull apart, and to return to the aforementioned question, still yet unanswered, I wonder, does that ever truly happen in real life?

But than, what is real life? Who separates reality from romanticism, non-fiction from fiction, the truth from the lies? Why can't I ever have a moment like that, right out of a paperback novel? Why can't a girl ever feel so much for me, and I her, and be so unable to voice our feelings, that our bodies take over and do it for us? Why not me?

Is it because I'm a werewolf? Is that why? Because naturally werewolves have no such feelings as love, or lust even. The idea is simply preposterous. Explain to me then, why I do.

oOoOoOo

I hate it, how I get around girls. Squeamish, tense, spineless; it's all very un-Gryffindor like. And to make matters worse, it's just me. None of my friends have this trouble; they're all smooth and cool with girls. No problems at all.

It isn't fair. How can I compete with that? There is no point in even trying; girls don't even see me next to them. I am not suave, or sexy, I don't even have that thing that Moony has, you know, where girls always want to get to know him, thinking that they'll be the one he'll finally open up to. Like that would ever happen.

They don't know, they'd run away if they knew. But I know; I know his deepest darkest secret. At least I know I'll always have my friends. That's better than any girl, right?


End file.
